1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, built up by adhering 2 pieces of substrates with using a seal, and a method, as well, for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display devices, such as, a liquid crystal display device, for example, is spreading application thereof, widely, in various technical fields, because of a flat configuration, a light-weight and an electric power saving thereof. Onto a portable phone (e.g., a mobile phone) and/or a DSC (Digital Still Camera), etc., for example, are applied the small-sized liquid crystal display devices, widely. The display devices, being built up by adhering 2 pieces of substrates with using a seal member therebetween, in particular, relating to the liquid crystal display device, are described in the following Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-304452; and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-148449.
In the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-304452 is disclosed a liquid crystal display device, spreading an area of a seal member, which is in contact with a groundwork, by forming a structure provided for excluding an alignment film in an area where the seal member contacts with the alignment film, while forming an end portion of the alignment film within an inside of the seal member, in a terminal connector portion where other substrate extends directing outside from one substrate, and also forming the alignment film in an outside of the seal member, on a side where the end portions those 2 pieces of the substrates are aligned with, for the purpose of maintaining the bonding strength of the seal member, in the liquid crystal display device, being built up with 2 pieces of substrates adhered by the seal member on the periphery of the substrates.
Also, in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-148449 is disclosed a liquid crystal display device, which is manufactured by disposing and baking the seal member, provisionally, on a transparent substrate made of a plastic, and forming a column-like spacer(s) within the seal on a transparent substrate of the plastic, wherein the transparent substrate disposing the seal member and the transparent substrate forming the column-like spacer(s) within the seal are put on each other in such a manner that the column-like spacer(s) within the seal is/are buried into the seal members, and are baked under heating/suppression, to be sealed up on the seal portion thereof, for providing the liquid crystal display device improved in the reliability with respect to sealing thereof, in particular, in a device necessitating a low-temperature manufacturing process, being equal to or lower than 160° C., such as, a STN liquid crystal display device applying a plastic substrate therein, etc.